forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Aura
Aura is the living energy that flows from all living beings that have a soul within them. Born from the depth of the soul the basic Aura appears as a light blue energy which comes through all muscles and blood vessels in the body, sent outwards like a persons natural energy would. Upon being awoken through whatever method the aura gains a unique scent, color, pattern and brightness. The form an Aura takes shows just who the person truly is inside; every aspect can be analyzed and broken down to be studied (those with a red color are often hot headed, easily angered, and aggressive as the color suggests). When awoken the Aura creates a slight energy barrier around absorbing most force and impacts like a barrier and work to accelerate healing in the host, in some cases humans are able to achieve immortality through increasing the ability and power of their Aura. It has also been shown that information, sensation, and even memories can be passed through ones Aura, in a way they are passing on a part from their very soul and passing it onto another person. In a strange sense it allows a person or a part of them to achieve a sort of immortality by forever transferring from being to being; this is best shown in Vampires and Ghouls in different ways with the Vampires taking the life essence from the Aura and making it their own and in Ghouls able to pass their entire being into another through their aura and bond with them permanently. Most use the technique to pass on their skills and weapon mastery onto others. What's more some are able to link their beings onto others through this link, sharing their sensation, emotions, and thoughts between one another. The two beings not only slowly link their auras but work to link their very souls and lives as one. This bond goes further than just linking with a person, the longer it lasts and the more it connects them the more intertwined the two become. It goes so far as to connect their souls and very lives to one another, if one is killed the other dies with them no matter where they might be. It is also said that by the study and training in one's Aura, a person can gain immortality. They are able to use their Aura to constant fuel and regenerate their body, keeping themselves alive and continually empowering their forms just so long as they can continue to garner and output their Aura. Some are even able to not only gain immortality but transcend the physical limits of the world and instead become near metaphysical beings, living and existing on a near conceptual level. Aura Work Aura is a malleable source around a persons body able to take on unique shapes and forms as can be seen with Yokai generating armor around their limbs in the shapes of their Kami-Den. In other cases people can be viewed as shifting the shape of their aura such as doing things to create weapons from their aura and maintain them. Old schools of training and teaching used to use Aura as their main weapon able to strengthen and use it to battle against even steel weapons making them matches for any warrior that choose to face them. The side effects of this however proved to be extremely dangerous as they were constantly bearing their soul outwards allowing for it to be harmed or even damaged by overexerting their soul. This is only a part of it Aura can take on any shape possible, with enough training someone would be able to shape it into anything that a person wishes, some able to turn it into armor or weapons taking on complex shapes and some people able to create full suits of armor. More than that it has been shown that an aura can take on any property that the owner wishes for it to take on such as becoming as hard as steel or as flexible as rubber thus allowing for it to have hundreds to thousands of possible uses. More than that because of the way Aura works it can be sent into and fill objects around the person that projects it. This Aura can then be used to strengthen or weaken an object at will, those skilled enough can turn a piece of paper into a blade sharp enough to cut through diamonds or turn the normal flesh and muscles of an ordinary human into a weapon that could even push away a battle ship. This is a single basic skill of those who work with and use Aura, they must learn to not only induce their Aura into all things living or not, but to then have their Aura bind to and become one with these things. Magic Aura is also used in all things that living beings do from Alchemy to Magic, the human component. The power which enforces the alchemic seal, the magic circle, even the incantation is in fact using one's Aura when there is no Mana to be used around them. The Aura is drained the energy is then converted into energy or matter thus allowing for the user to call forth their magic when it should not be possible to do so. All off this is possible and created from the soul exerting energy outwards upon the world around it. When in combat Mages also learned to use magic tools, objects which keep spells and magic within them which activate the moment that someone decides to pour their Aura into it. These tools are specifically made so only one's Aura can activate them and while considered limiting in the field of magic it is still a widely used technique. Fueling More commonly known as Kindling fueling is when Aura is used as a fuel source; converting the Aura itself into a pure form of energy which instantly transmutes itself into another energy from depending on the situation. This allows for a person with mastery over Aura to transmit it into any form of energy they see fit, most who learn the skill adapt it for combat uses, their Aura becoming a sort of weapon or shield depending on their uses (the Kazahana Clan learn to transmit heat and energy through their aura causing anything that comes into contact to ignite). Others learn to use their very Aura as a battery, able to help conduct electrical energy into machines and thus work them (some never even bother to charge their own electrical devices and instead constantly use their Aura instead). Just like a few of the Magic Tools, there are plenty of items and weapons which draw from the user's Aura to cause it to function. First it pulls from the Aura using it to do anything from transforming its physical form or shape and goes so far as to use the Aura's ability to take on any form of energy to allow it to take on any sort of property needed from transmuting physical objects to commanding elemental abilities. More than that plenty of items exist which convert Aura into a controllable and manipulable force that allows people to completely command elements and forces around them; the best example was the Neo Human technology and the Rings that were spawned from it. One of the more known downsides from all of this is that there are plenty of species that hook living beings into machines draining their aura as an energy source until they have taken every last bit of energy from the living beings soul causing whoever was affected to burn until nothing remains but ash. While not extremely common this is still a known and exploited practice. Aura Practices For one to learn how to control and work their Aura, a person must always be ready to work on the basic exercises of Aura which come before one can even learn to shape, transmit, or empower the objects around them. These skills, these abilities are what are needed for anyone to properly use their Aura and to completely master their Aura ability. While the first seems completely understandable the second does not, this is because Aura abilities seem to follow the same sort of principles that each of the practices do except given the natural extremes of their nature, not just applying to living things but to all of reality and it's principles. Strengthening The first and most basic of all the Aura exercises is Strengthening, the ability to take one's Aura and to strengthen their being. This allows them to continually strengthen and repair their physical form well past what they would normally be able to do. The more a person uses this principle the more aura that they have to spend, the more they burn themselves out, their bodies becoming worn down much faster. Transmission The second principle of Aura, the ability of Transmission is to send one's Aura through nearby objects. A person must learn to navigate the natural lines of energy and make up of different objects. This allows them to send their Aura not just through physical constructs but through things like energy around them. While this seems like a tedious task it is important for a person learning to send their Aura through all surfaces and through shaping its makeup to the most minute of differences such as the singe point difference between sand and dirt. Lastly it teaches the person the building block of the next lesson, how to make their aura take on a specific property. Shaping and Forming The third lesson is actually two mixed as one, the ability to first shape a person's Aura and secondly to properly form it. This moves from a person just summoning and sending their Aura through things but to instead general the object that they wish from their Aura and them forming that Aura construct. This ties into the last lesson as when a person is skilled enough at both they can assign properties to their construct, though this does not turn to it's full potential without the fourth lesson. Hardening As was stated before the fourth lesson ties together the past two, this being the compression and hardening of the Aura. This turns a persons aura into a physical shape and manifest, this is what allows a person to create anything from powerful blades to full suits of armor and then giving these constructs the properties of what they need. This means a person is able to create a full suit of armor and give it the principle and properties of rubber or creating a blade with the properties of fire allowing it to seer and ignite through objects. Transmutation The final lesson needed to be learned by all those who seek to master Aura, this being the skill which is considered to be the most important and the most dangerous. It takes all of the information and skills from the former categories and fulfills the full potential of Aura. People learn to bear information, energy, and their soul outwards, sending it into and through living things. Most do this only to give others a boost of strength or even to help pass along their skills and information; others have learned to use it to go so far as to pull out and devour the souls of others or understanding and communicating with almost anything. Intent and Connection While considered an abstraction, it seems that human beings are able to pass along their intent and will through their aura to make it a more tangible force. What this means is that with training a person is able to focus a feeling or emotion and to disrupt it outwards with even a fine amount of skill; able to use it as what could almost be considered an attack or perhaps even something to help connect with others considering when two Auras hit one another they either clash or they interconnect, though the weaker the aura the more easily it can be overpowered by a much stronger Aura. This means it overpowers and instead of clashing it breaks through the weaker Aura and overtakes the person or instead of interconnecting it swallows up to another Aura. Connection is the second skill that most learn with their Aura; the ability to connect a persons Aura with another letting them intermingle and actually fuse together. Most only use this as a combat skill, summoning forth the mixed Aura to constantly resonate and exchange power between the two and allowing them to use the others power and skills to fight at an extreme beyond what they originally had. Though there are plenty of other uses for such an ability some using it to help connect with others, helps to calm and protect them and while not advised many use it to try and save those they know from Madness. Cool Murderous Intent By focusing one's bloodlust, anger, and hatred into their Aura it creates an overpowering force of what could be considered ill will. This feeling is fired outwards through the aura to instantly strike the opponents aura and their very emotional center. The more powerful these feelings the more it rips into the other, crushing down the opponent emotionally triggering all of their survival instincts and nearly instantly triggering the fight or flight instinct. Most common beings are instantly overtaken with adrenaline and their base instincts usually overpowering them and causing them to black out. Those with a trained Aura or trained killers are set to instantly be ready to kill, forcing themselves down to pure emotional and motor responses. Lion Heart Intent Almost the exact opposite of the Murderous Intent, the Lion Heart, aptly named for it's ability, is meant to fortify and help bolster the intended person. Lion Heart focuses and sends the user's will, their determination, and their strength to another through their Aura. This will trigger the user's defenses, using their very emotions and will power to force them onward almost recklessly or force them back to keep them from attacking by relying the same fight or flight instincts but instead of overloading these instincts to overpower and incapacitate the target it is used to draw them into or away from battle. It seems that what the Lion Heart does depends on who is affected considering it is impossible to actually force someones instincts onto another through this method. Dominion Intent As simple as the name seems, Dominion Intent breaks away from both Murderous and Lion Heart to focus on another aspect, fear. The intent and power to completely and totally terrify a target to the point they are rendered inert and helpless. This works by forcing a persons anger, their ill will, misgivings, and even their own negative emotions outwards. They then work to use these aspects to terrify their targets, again preying on the fight or flight, some will even go so far as to shape their Aura into demonic faces and masks, usually invisible though strong enough to leave an impression on others and usually act as the source of their panic and paranoia. Summer Ray Intent This differs from almost all of the other Intent abilities, this one instead focusing on doing what others do not, helping others. It takes something stronger than what the others do, it takes pure and genuine kindness and emotional strength. One can not have a single hint of ill will or malice, instead channeling their empathetic thoughts and feelings, giving those the kindness, strength, stability, and comfort they need beyond the simple physical level, if even for a moment something other than these factors sneaks in the target could be pushed to having the opposite intended affect or end up blocking out the Aura. Aegis Intent Perhaps the last and potentially one of the most dangerous of all these skills, this skill works to calm and protect those affected from the world and others. It filters into their aura, transmitting calming and protective waves and energy through them working to relax their bodies and minds as to keep them from going too far and ending up harming themselves. It also works to try and force out the affects of other Intents, instead making sure that the person has nothing but an utterly calm and clear self, with not outside influences or forces. The downside for this is that if the intended target is already being affected by another of these Intents, the transmitter must bear the weight of them to help reach their target and potentially either help or free them.